Heavy Rain
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: The Abadeer Twins only have one more chance to get it right before they can no longer be helped. Can they pull through and stay out of trouble or are they trapped on their dark path? Sugarless gum, FioLee, FinnFlame, HighSchool AU
1. Chapter 1

_11 years ago_

_"You good for nothing brats, go on beat it," The rain was coming down now as the three young children were forced out of the house by a large man with a beer can in his felt hand. "You can come back in when your mother comes back from work."_

_The door slams as the three look over at each other._

_"He's drunk again," The older boy stated as he looked over at his younger brother and twin sister. _

_"What are we going to do?" The younger boy asked, "It's raining out."_

_"At last we don't get beat," The sister stated, "A little rain never hurt anybody. Leroy, Marshall, let's go play."_

_Her twin, Marshall, nodded with a smile, "Hey look over there," He gestured towards an old construction site, "Nobody's working so let's go check it out. Come on!" Marshall called over his shoulder as he ran towards the chain link fence that separated them from the site._

_"Marceline,"_

_"Yeah" Marceline turned her head slightly as they followed the other boy._

_"Why does dad always forget that mom died when he gets drunk?" Leroy asked his older sister. Marceline thought for a moment before shrugging._

_"I don't know."_

_"Come on you two!" Marshall called as he revealed the break in the fence he had found. The two followed through the fence and into the site; by now all their clothes were wet. Black hair was stuck to their foreheads as they looked around the site._

_"Come on," Marceline called as she walked over to the first brick wall, "Give me a lift,"_

_Marshall walked over giving his sister a leg up over the wall. Marceline stood at the top and helped the other two up. They walked through the building before coming across cement stairs. _

_"Last one ups a rotten egg," Marshall called as the tree raced up the steps, giggling as they tried to beat each other to the top._

_"No fair Marshall!" Leroy called as he felt Marshall give him a push out of the way, getting to the top before him. Marceline had already beaten her two brothers to the top and smirked at the two's bickering._

_"Come on," Marceline called as she weaved through a series of metal poles before disappearing. Marshall and Leroy ran to keep up moving through the metal poles with ease. Leroy noticed a piece of wood leading down off the cement platform and back down to the muddy ground. Marceline was smirking at the two before crawling through a large pipe, disappearing from view again._

_"Marcy, come back," Marshall stated as he slid down the board trying to keep up with his sister. Leroy followed as well, laughing as Marshall knocked his head against the pipe as he walked through. On the other side was a side of the building that was currently in construction that was covered with steel beams._

_"What did you stop here?" Marshall teased as he started climbing up the beams, "Let's go!"_

_Marceline and Leroy followed, the rain not affecting their ability to climb up the metal beams. Leroy panted as he tried to keep up with his older siblings as they reached the top of the metal. Marshall helped Marceline up before offering a hand out to Leroy. _

_Once all three were at the top Marshall looked around the edge before a cocky smile took place on his young seven year old face. _

_"Bet you I can jump to that platform over there." Marshall stated pointing to the other cement platform a while off, a little lower than the one they were one now. Not waiting for a response from his siblings, he ran towards the edge jumping off before gliding in the air and landing safely on the other side._

_"I go first!" Leroy announced as he jumped after Marshall, Marceline smirked as she watched Leroy jump over, Marshall reached out to help their younger sibling cross. Marceline started toward the ledge leaping before trying to land on the other side. The slippery concrete was not as forgiving as she felt herself slip, her shin hitting the edge as Marshall and Leroy grab her arms to keep her from falling to her death. "You're bleeding!" _

_At the sound of Leroy's voice Marceline looks down at her shin to see a nice sized cut, red body fluid running down her leg. "It's nothing,"_

_Marshall took off his bandana and wrapped it around her leg knowing they couldn't go home to have their dad look at it. "Come on, let's get down from here."Marshall stated as he looked over the ledge seeing that they were fairly close to the ground now. The siblings climbed down the side of the platform, landing on the mud soaked ground._

_"Let's play something else." Marshall stated, "How about hide and seek?"_

_"I wanna hide!" Leroy announced._

_"Marcy you can count!" Marshall stated, "You shouldn't get you cut too dirty."_

_Marceline agreed before covering her eyes with her arm. She could hear the other two scurry off to hide._

_"1"_

_"2"_

_"3"_

_"4"_

_"5"_

_"6"_

_"7"_

_"8"_

_"9"_

_"10"_

_"Help"_

_"11"_

_"12"_

_"13"_

_"14"_

_"15"_

_"Help" Marceline paused at the sound. Was she hearing things? It kinda sounded like Leroy, but Marshall should be with him right?_

_"16"_

_"17"_

_"18"_

_"19"_

_"20, ready or not here I come" Marceline stated as she looked around the yard._

_"Help"_

_"LEROY" Marceline called as she heard the voice again. She looked around trying to pinpoint the noise. The rain wasn't making it any easier as she ran towards the noise. Where was Marshall? He was supposed to be with Leroy._

_"Marceline" Marshall called as the other twin turned to see Marshall hunched over a pipe, as she got closer she could see Leroy's arm grabbing onto Marshall's hand. He was in a storm drain. The panic hit the other sibling as she ran over. "He got his leg stuck."_

_"The water's rising." Leroy added as he choked on water._

_"Hang on, I'll go get help!" Marceline stated as she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back towards the house. The rain hit her face hard as her old sneakers became crusted with mud. Her socks and feet also became soaked as she ran through deep puddles. She could see their dad sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand._

_"DAD, dad come quick, Leroy needs you!" Marceline yelled as she grabbed her dad's arm trying to pull him back towards her brothers._

_"Get off me"_

_"Dad please, he'll die!" _

_"Good, one less whiny mouth to feed!" He replied as he swung his arm, knocking Marceline off and into a mud puddle. Marceline jumped to her feet and ran back toward her brothers. Marshall looked up at her when she got back._

_"He's not coming!" Marceline stated as she kneeled near Marshall looking at the hopeless look Leroy was giving her and her brother._

_"Help me" Marshall stated as Marceline grabbed Leroy's other arm. The two continued to pull the younger one, but his leg was too stuck. Two trapped between metal and mud that they couldn't get him out._

**_Headline: Parental Abuse! Leroy Abadeer Died Holding the Hands of his Siblings_**

**_Headline: Leroy Abadeer Drowned in Rainwater Result of a Neglectful Father_**

**_Headline: 5 Year Old Leroy Died Due to Neglect, One Sibling Hospitalized_**

**_Headline: Surviving Abadeer Twins Placed in Foster Care_**

_"Never forget me, Marcy, Marsh"_

**_Chapter One: Present Day_**

"Twenty seven foster homes," A middle-aged man murmured as he looked over the two thick files, "they couldn't stick with a single home for more than six months."

The other woman in the room who was currently placing books on a bookshelf turned to him. "They can't go to another foster home now can they?"

"They turn 18 this year." Simon stated as he flipped through the file. "They've been through more foster homes than anyone else here, got kicked out of three public schools, five private schools. We've moved them around more than any other kid in this program, Symonia. Both of them have served time in juvenile detention. I don't know what else to do to keep them out of trouble."

"They need a family," Symonia stated, "A real family, they behave when they're here with you and Betty. They're good when Ben and I are here."

"They're not children anymore," Simon rested his head on his hand, "They have one year to shape up. Then they leave the program."

"And what happens then? They go to jail after they get in trouble."

"I can't let that happen." Simon stated, "We need to find a place that won't give up on them."

"Pen Ward High,"

"What?"

"Well Little Brother, I already thought ahead and transferred them to Pen Ward High School. He's agreed to allow them to stay the whole school year as long as they are reasonably good. He's read through their file and understands the stress that must come with loosing so many family members. Although he cannot promise to keep them there the whole year, he doesn't seem like the type to not give them a fair shake."

"They've had many fair shakes."

"Don't let them mess this up," Symonia stated, "Or it's all over for them."

**! #$%^&*()_**

Marshall drove the old black Subaru into the small narrow driveway. Simon had insisted that since the two had to shape up before the end of the year that they needed to stay in their own place in order to teach them some responsibility for their actions.

"Mr. Petrikov really chewed our ears out about shaping up." Marshall growled as he opened the car door to get out. It was a small townhouse that Simon had insisted the two stay in. It was small but when they only had two people there really wasn't much need for room anyway. Marceline got out of the car next, looking over at the house.

"He's right," Marceline stated as she walked to Marshall's side, "If we screw up we won't be together anymore. They'll separate us."

"I know," Marshall stated before offering his sister a smile, "We'll just have to change some things so we can stay together."

"So, let's crack open some paint and start unpacking."

"Sounds like a plan" Marceline agreed as she fished out her key that Simon had given her to open the front door. They didn't have much to their names so unpacking was sure to be a short-lived task. She opened the door and looked into the small living space. This really was their last chance.

"Home sweet home"

Marshall and Marceline spent most of their first day painting the townhouse to their liking. The space was separated into three floors. The first floor was the tiny garage and an office space. The second was the kitchen and living room area. The top floor was the two bedrooms and a bathroom. They left the kitchen as it was and painting the living room white with a light green accent wall. Marshall painted his room midnight blue. Marceline decided on a crimson color for her room, one of the walls was painted black to accent the red. They turned the office area into a storage room for all their instruments. Marshall took care into setting up his drum set the way he liked. His guitars were placed on one side of the room while Marceline's basses were placed on the other. A Keyboard was hooked up on a desk with a recording machine. A couple other odd instruments joined their vast collection.

A banjo and a ukulele hung from the wall. Various smaller instruments such as maracas and tambourines sat on shelves. A saxophone leaned up against the wall while a violin sat on a lower self. Sheet music and blank sheets took up the rest of the space.

"We have more instruments than anything else." Marceline murmured as they finished unpacking their instruments. Marshall shrugged with a smile. He seemed to be getting more and more into this new life thing. He helped Marceline carry an old couch up to the family area and an old reclining chair. They had a small entertainment unit that could house a TV. A kitchen table and the chairs were next to come into the house as well as the pots and pans. Other kitchen stuff was unpacked by Marceline while Marshall unpacked some old pictures. In no time the entertainment unit was filled with movies and DVDS. Rock posters were hung up and the kitchen was ready to use, minus having food, and all the rest of their things were in their rooms.

Most of what they had were bought from their dead end jobs they managed to get since they were still part of Simon and Betty's Foster Children of America program. They got all their things from thrift shops or bought things cheap from flea markets and fixed it up themselves. No one knew how to spread money like the Abadeer twins could. They got the most for every dollar they spent.

"We should get to the market." Marceline stated as she looked in the empty fridge. "We can finish unpacking when we get back."

"Sounds like a plan." Marshall stated as he jumped up from his spot arranging movies on the shelf. "How much do we have for food?"

"$200," Marceline stated as Marshall nodded. Marceline was in charge of keeping track of money, their paychecks and the allowance they got from the Foster care program. Marceline was good with money; Marshall was too much of an impulsive person to get too concerned about it. It was easier for him if Marceline gave him a number.

They got to the small family market by four in the evening. Both a little tired after their big move in.

"What's for dinner?" Marshall asked as he pushed the cart down the aisle.

"I was thinking spaghetti," Marceline replied as she picked up a box off the shelf as they walked past "Any objections?"

"Nope" Marshall responded with a lopsided grin "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2: Delinquents

**Chapter 2: Delinquents**

The next day the two were scheduled to start at their new school. The drive there was a quiet one as the two of them were still unsure as to how their senior year was going to go in this new place. The first thing they were directed to do by Simon was to visit the principal's office to get their schedules. The Principal, Daniel Phantom, was expecting them to be there before the start of the school day so they could get squared away. Marshall parked their black car in one of the student lots before turning to his twin.

"Remember we promised we'd behave," Marshall started with a smirk at his sister as they got out of the car and headed towards the large academic building.

"Shouldn't I be reminding you? You're the one that started the last fight we got into remember?" Marceline asked as she rose and eyebrow at her brother, "You just had to punch him in the face didn't you?"

"Hey he was asking for it." Marshall stated with a slight laugh, "He was pissing me off."

"Well, I guess we can't hit anyone who pisses us off here can we?"

"No, but that doesn't mean we have to give up our title."

"What title?"

"Our delinquent title of course" Marshall stated matter-of-factly as they walked into the building, a few teachers walking to their rooms and preparing for the day. The school was very large and cleaned; white marble floors and painting white hallways. The lights seemed to have just been turned on as they watched janitors move throughout the hall finishing last minute jobs before the school day begun. They made their way to the principal's office and were quickly directed by the secretary to go in and see him.

"Ah, Marshall Lee and Marceline Abadeer" Principal Phantom addressed as they walked in. He motioned for them to sit down before he continued. "How nice to see you two get here so early. Ready to take your academic careers seriously are we?"

"First things first, welcome to Pen Ward High School. We look forward to having you two in our senior class." Marceline would have laughed; there was no way he was this happy to see them, not after reading their files. "I have read through your, very large I may add, files and I must say I may need to invest in a new filing cabinet for the two of you."

Principal Phantom may have thought his joke was funny but Marceline and Marshall Lee just watched him from where they sat, not really finding it so hilarious.

"I have spoken to your guardian adviser, Mr. Simon Petrikov, and we agreed that you two can finish out your school years as long as you two behave yourselves. Here at Pen Ward High, we have a high graduation rate and I'd like to keep that rate up. So I expect the two of you to attend all your classes, join some clubs, some sports teams, I want the two of you to shape into worthy members of the PWHS community. I'm sure Mr. Petrikov has explained to you the consequences of not fulfilling these requirements."

"Yes sir," The twins said at the same time.

"Very good, we'll take it one day at a time then. Here is both your schedules good luck to the two of you. Remember I expect good things from you two."

The two took their schedules and walked out of the office, looking them over and seeing if they had any classes together.

"So first period we have chemistry with Professor Peppermint," Marshall stated as he looked at both schedules. "Then we have lunch together, literature, and then Music Instruction together."

Marceline frowned; three classes and lunch didn't leave much time in the school day for the twins to be together. They were the only friends they had. They were siblings and more importantly best friends. At least with Marshall there was someone to talk to, without him Marceline was going to have to keep to herself the whole period. Marshall seemed to be thinking the same as he looked towards his sister was a semi-disappointed look. In reality they were all they had. Marceline only had Marshall and Marshall only had Marceline. Marshall was a little more dependent on Marceline since he the younger twin, and no one else seemed to understand when they got into "Twin Talk" as Simon called it.

"We better get to our first class," Marshall stated when they heard the bell ring. They walked down the hall and towards the science rooms. "Chemistry 210…there it is,"

The classroom was in the middle of the hallway; Marshall opened the door before the two walked into the room. All eyes turned to them. The teacher took a moment to think before smiling.

"Ah, there you two are. I was wondering if you two got lost on your way here." The elderly man said as he turned to the class, "Class these are our new students. Please feel free to introduce yourselves."

Marshall and Marceline looked at each other before turning to the class.

"Marshall Lee," Marshall stated as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Marceline," Marceline added with a shrug. The room was silent for a moment before the teacher spoke up again,

"The Abadeer twins are new here so please help them catch up. I'm Professor Peppermint and I will be your teacher this year for Chemistry. You two can take a seat in the back behind Fionna and Rowtag."

Fionna raised a hand to wave so the twins would know who she was. They took their seats as Professor Peppermint continued with his lecture. The twins tried to follow but where having some difficulty. They transferred into the school two weeks after classes began so they were hoping to be able to catch on a little faster.

Marceline took a moment to look around the classroom at her fellow classmate. Fionna, the young girl that sat in front of them, had long blonde hair and seemed to have a thing for blue as her shirt and skirt were both different shades of blue. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a little bunny hairclip on the left side of her head. Her long blonde bangs fell into her face. Next her here was Rowtag, a semi-tanned boy with a muscular build. He had red hair that was cut into a shaggy Mohawk. He wore charcoal ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a black symbol that looked like a flame. He looked pretty badass, Marceline decided as she thought about how maybe her and Marshall weren't the only delinquents in this school.

Marceline glanced around at a few of the other students. There were two blonde haired kids sitting up front with their noses in their books. The male had his hair styled without a hair out of place as he sat their wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. He seemed a little too dressed up for a normal day at school. The girl next to him had long pink hair and was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt. They both looked like they were in uniform. Marceline never liked uniforms. She hated looking like everyone else and Marshall hated having to wear a tie.

Marshall did the same as Marceline examining the other students. He looked towards Fionna particularly. She was a cute girl. Seemed to be into bad boys as she sat next to a pretty bad ass looking guy to begin with, so Marshall decided that since he was forced to be here then he mind as well have some fun while he was here and get to know some of the cute girls.

About twenty minutes in Professor Peppermint told the class to get into their lab groups so that they could work on some lab he was assigning them.

"Now, let me find a place for you two." The white haired man started as he looked around the room. "They started this lab last class, so perhaps you can watch in with another group for today and I will find a place to put you two later."

"I know, you two can watch in with this group," the old man lead the two to a table consisting of Fionna, who they assumed was Rowtag and two additional pink haired teens. "Please allow them to watch in. I didn't plan a place to put them before we started the lab. Bonnibel here is one of my best students so I hope she can teach you two a thing or two before the end of class."

The old man walked off and left the twins with the other four.

"Hey, I'm Fionna Fletcher it's nice to meet you two." The blonde stated, "This is Rowtag Flame," Fionna stated as she gestured to the stoic male teen next to her. He had brown eyes that were so dark and deep that they contrasted the male's lighter skin and hair tones.

"And that's Gilbert Gumball and Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Yo," Marshall greeted.

"Yes well we need to get to work if we want to finish by the end of class," Gumball stated as he adjusted his goggles. He then handed two pairs to the twins. They watched as Bubblegum set up the Bunsen burner different colored liquids in containers rested around her.

"Bubblegum's really good at science and stuff so she usually does most of the work in labs." Fionna explained as they watched the pinkette mix a few of the liquids.

"So Gilbert you and Bonnibel here related?" Marshall stated after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, we are cousins." Gumball continued writing notes as his cousin mixed the chemicals.

"I guess that's cool," Marshall stated with a bored expression, "So Fionna babe, tell me about yourself."

"Babe" Fionna repeated as she raised an eyebrow, Rowtag narrowed his eyes at the black haired male. Marceline shook her head; it was pretty common for Marshall to start flirting with a few girls when they transferred. He was the typical bad boy type that most girls would fall for. "A little full of yourself are you?"

"We are in chemistry class, maybe I wanted to see if there was a reaction." Marshall added with his signature flirty smirk, blue-green eyes on the blonde sitting to the other side of Marceline.

"Dude," Rowtag spoke for the first time, his voice angry as he stood up straight.

"Do you have 11 protons? 'Cause you're Sodium fine,"

"Could you cut that out so we could work?" Gumball interrupted giving Marshall a similar look that Rowtag was giving him. Another moment of silence came over them, this time a little more uncomfortable then the previous one.

"So what is the mad scientist over there working on?" Marshall asked as he watched the mixture change colors.

"It's a simple chemical reaction lab. By mixing the many different chemicals, there can be multiple different chemical reactions. Some reactions cause a change in color while others cause the mixture to bubble or smoke. My mixing the chemicals the previous chemical's structure is changed into an entirely new chemical. I can farther learn the properties of that chemical by mixing it with others and examining the physical reactions that cause when the new chemical interacts with other properties in the environment."

"Can we get that in English?" Marceline asked as the pinkette rolled her eyes.

"I mix the pretty colored liquids to see what happens."

"Smartass" Marceline barked narrowing her blue-green eyes at the girl,

"I insist you pay more attention rather then make rude comments," Bubblegum stated as she returned Marceline's glare. "It's quite distasteful to use such language with colleagues."

"What are you forty? How 'bout we act more our age princess?"

"So we want me to act like a brute?"

"You haven't seen a brute yet!"

"Marcy," Marshall placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, a look of urgency on his face. Moments passed as the situation slowly died down. Marceline took a seat back down next to Marshall unaware she had stood in the first place.

"I like your shirt Marceline," Fionna offered awkwardly as she gestured to Marceline's dark gray T-shirt with a red no smoking symbol on it.

"Thanks, I got it at that old thrift shop in Dustin." Marceline stated, although her tone was still slightly edgy.

"Dustin," Gumball repeated, "Are you two from there?"

"No, we're from Ebony." Marshall interjected, "South side,"

"Do your parents travel a lot?" Gumball asked as Marshall looked away; Marceline did as well but decided to answer.

"We don't have parents."

"Gilbert," Bubblegum spoke up, "It's very impolite to ask such things of people you just met."

"I'm sorry," Gumball put a hand through his styled pink hair.

"Do you mind us asking what happened?" Rowtag asked as Fionna elbowed him.

"You don't have to answer." Bubblegum stated shooting Rowtag a look, "Enough of that, now will someone help me with this?"

"I will," Marceline stated as she stood and walked over, lightly shoving Gumball out of the way to do so "Unless you'd rather not get help from a brute."

Bubblegum looked over at the girl she had just fought with. A shy look came to her as she regretted getting into a short lived argument with the other, "I just need someone to pour in that blue liquid while I hold the beaker,"

"K"


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Hey guys just wanted to say thank you to all of you who are reading and a special thanks to **Skire, Nobody2012, Rat2rrj, adventuretimedrama, Shaedier**, and **VSATGPFAN88** for your feedback.

Just a moment to clarify that yes Rowtag Flame is Flame Prince. The Principal David Phantom is supposed to be Ghost King (I was thinking about gender bends and someone told me there was a Ghost King, but I later found out I may have been mistaken as there is no official gender bend for Ghost Princess.)

There are more characters that will be introduced; I look forward to more feedback from you guys. Please enjoy the newest installment of **Heavy Rain**.

**Chapter 3: Settling in**

Marshall frowned as him and Marceline separated to go to their separate classes. They could be apart until lunch time and Marshall wasn't looking forward to spending that time by himself. After the incident in chemistry Marshall didn't really want to be apart from his sister. It seemed so immature. He was almost 18 years old and he still looked for his sister as his security blanket. It must be natural when you have no one else. The ones that are close to you become all you have.

"Math," Marshall snorted as he walked down the hallway toward the class. Marceline had history now and math afterward while Marshall was vise-versa. Marshall hated math class; it was his least favorite class no matter what school he attended he could never get used to it. "Professor Neptr, room 147."

Marshall turned the corner and continued down the hall to the room marked 147. Opening the door he noticed that he was one of the first in the room and frowned at his earliness to the class. It wasn't a "cool" trait to have as Marshall looked around the room taking a seat close to the back by the window that overlooked the courtyard. A few more students walked in, a few of the girls looking over at him, taking notice of this new bad boy. Marshall smirked at the attention as he watched the professor walk into the room. He was much younger then Professor Peppermint and seemed to move in a very stiff way as if he were made of metal. Perhaps a military school kid, Marshall thought as he thought back to the short time that he and Marceline attended something short of a military school. It wasn't really a military school as it was a school for delinquents to shape them up for a short period before they went back into the public school system.

Marshall turned to the doorway as he noticed a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Marshall, looks like we have math together too."

"Hey Fionna," Marshall smirked as he looked up at the girl, "I was hoping such a good student like you would be here to help solve all my problems."

Fionna rolled her eyes, "Do you have a pick up line for every school subject?"

"And many more," Marshall stated as he rested his hands behind his head, "I must say though you are in the right place,"

"Oh really" Fionna sat down in the desk next to Marshall.

"With an asymptote as nice as yours I'm glad to be in this class with you." Fionna smacked Marshall's arm as the teen laughed at her reddening face.

"Do you flirt like this when your sister's around?"

"You're kidding right? Who do you think taught me most of these lines?" Marshall asked as his laughter died down, a raised eyebrow in Fionna's direction.

**_M_**

Marceline liked history; it was one of the few school subjects she could tolerate. Manly because no matter where you went history was always the same; there were no surprises, no changes, people could live forever through history. She and Marshall were not in the same class and she was a bit upset with having to part with him after such a heated moment in chemistry.

The classroom was pretty old looking. It sat in one of the older sections of the school and it looked very much like an old school classroom. Marceline took a seat in the back and slid her textbook and notebook out of her bag, not that she took notes but rather she wrote song lyrics during classes and sometime history helped her write some pretty tight lyrics. She also pulled out her reading glasses that she had abandon the previous class as they did not do a lot of reading. She pulled her glasses out of the case and examined them to make sure they were not scratched or damaged.

Marceline watched as the room slowly filled with people. Many of them well dressed and high class people a few of them looked much like Marceline did, out of place. Rowtag walked in a few minutes later and took a seat in the back of the class opposite of Marceline. A distant kind of guy, Marceline decided.

Pretty soon the teacher walked into the classroom, tripping a few times as he walked in. Marceline took a moment to look down at her schedule to get the teacher's name.

Professor Cinnamon-Bun. What an odd name these teachers had. Marceline shook her head as the class began.

_M_

Math, history, and foreign language class; Marshall was ready to pull his hair out. He had hoped that by taking German which he had taken a few times prior would have been the easiest way to go. Hell he was hoping that he would have been ahead of the other students. He was proven wrong. The only thing helping the black haired boy keep his sanity was the fact that lunch was next and he was looking forward to seeing his sister again. He noticed Marceline waiting for him just outside the cafeteria.

"Sup, how was German?" Marceline asked with a smirk as she already knew the answer.

"If I knew the German word for terrible that's what it would be." Marshall snorted as his sister laughed at him.

"Schrecklich" a female voice behind them called as they turned to see both pink haired teens behind them. "That is the German word for 'awful'"

"Hey Gummy"

"I told you not to call me that," Gumball stated as he turned red at the nickname that Marshall had chosen for him. "It's rather rude to name call, especially when that person doesn't approve of the name you are using for them."

"Dude you call him 'Gummy'?" Marceline asked with a smirk as her brother turned to her with a smile, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yeah, I thought it fit."

"Why?"

"Well he's name is Gumball and he kinda looks gummy don't you think?"

"Are you two listening to me?!" Gumball yelled over the twins as they both turned to him with bored looks. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing, "We came over because Fionna insisted that we ask you two to dine with us…if you want to."

The two looked at each other before looking back at the two pinkette teens.

"No thanks," Marshall started as the two teens started down the hall opposite the lunch hall.

"Yeah," Marceline confirmed as the two walked off, there were still some tensions and the two didn't want to be asked any more questions by any of the group of students they had met in chemistry class that day. They had brought their lunches that day and decided to eat on the roof as the school had rooftop access. Marshall had heard that people rarely ate there which made it a good place for the twins to dine as well as give them some time to rehearse some of their original and cover songs. They had stopped by their lockers and got their instruments before heading to the rooftop. There was no one else there so the two smiled as they took a seat to enjoy their lunch outside.

They uncased their instruments, Marceline's acoustic bass and Marshall's acoustic guitar. Soon sheet music joined napkins as they started eating and going over the status of a few unfinished songs. One song that Marshall had insisted that they cover was "Super bass." Marceline had been skeptical at first; however there were few songs that the two couldn't cover well. So they decided to tackle that one first. Marshall strummed a few notes before making a change to the sheet music. He took a sip of water before turning to Marceline, a silent question asking if she was ready to run through the song.

**_G_**

"So they didn't want to have lunch with us?" Fionna asked disappointed as everyone sat down to eat.

"No, we asked and they didn't want anything to do with it," Gumball stated as he ate, his cousin sat next to him nodded.

"They looked rather uncomfortable when we asked them, perhaps they are still getting used to it here." Bubblegum offered as Fionna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm surprised they haven't caused any trouble yet." Gumball murmured, "Bubblegum and I got a look at the outside of their files when we were delivering something to the office. They were pretty thick. That usually means they were kicked out of a few schools before coming here."

"I don't think we should judge."

"Defiantly not," Gumball agreed. "I'm just saying you might want to give them some space. It is a new place, a new town maybe and they need to adapt to life here."

"Fionna, Finn is not joining us today?" Bubblegum asked as she noticed the little hero was not among those who sat at the table.

"He said he had a rescue mission." Fionna shrugged, "That usually means he's up to something pretty big."

**_M_**

They ran through it a few times, both landing their vocals with skill. Soon lunch was over and they had to take their instruments back to their lockers and separate again for one more class before they had literature together.

Marceline sighed as she walked to her next class, she had her foreign studies class next and she wasn't looking forward to it. As she turned the corner she noticed a young looking blonde kid with a large tank in his arms trying to sneak through the halls. He looked like a freshman and he wore cargo shorts and a blue T-shirt, a bear-looking hat on his head. Marceline raised an eyebrow as she walked over,

"What are you doing?" The boy jumped slightly at the sound of her voice before he turned around, looking up at Marceline with innocent blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry dude, thought you were like, a teacher or something." The kid started as he looked over his shoulder.

"What are you up to kiddo?" Marceline asked again as she motioned to the tank in his arms.

"Oh, I'm on a rescue mission!" The kid announced with a big grin. Marceline looked confused as she looked at the tank that was covered with a light colored sheet. "I'm saving the frogs from the Biology classes so they don't get their insides all cut up."

"Frogs" Marceline repeated the young boy's statement as she heard a small sound come from the tank.

"Yeah man, they're like totally scared because all the students are going to cut them up and take their insides out." The boy stated with a serious look, "So I saved them before the biology class can cut them up."

"Right,"

"I'm Finn Fletcher by the way! I'm a freshman!"

"Marceline"

"Nice to meet you Marceline," Finn stated with a grin before turning the corner and continuing his mission to save the frogs.

_What a weird kid, must be Fionna's little brother or something. They have the same last name and they look crazy alike_ Marceline thought as she continued to her next class.

**_M_**

Marshall and Marceline met up at the end of the day, both happy to have survived through their first day at this new school without getting into any trouble.

"I'm glad that's over," Marshall stated as she stretched his arms over his head, "Can you make burgers tonight?"

"I thought it was your turn to cook?" Marceline stated. The two were both pretty decent cooks and they took turns who would cook dinner and who would make lunches for the next day.

"Come on Marcy, please? You make a better burger then I do."

"Fine, but you owe me." Marceline pointed a finger at her brother, "Lunch tomorrow better be awesome."

"Got it"

They entered the house, placing their book bags on the floor of the first floor music room before running upstairs to finish the last of the unpacking that they didn't get done. The only things remaining were a couple of old pictures that they liked to keep up. No matter what house they were in, those pictures were the most important thing they unpacked.

The first picture was the only family picture they owned. Of their mom, dad, them, and Leroy; it was the last picture they took together before their mom died. She had gotten very sick after her car broke down and she got stuck in the rain. She got pneumonia very bad and had died a few days later in the hospital. It had happened so quickly that the twins and Leroy couldn't grasp what was happening at the time. Their dad started drinking and beating them. A couple months later Leroy died.

The second picture was one of just Marceline, Marshall, and Leroy. The Abadeer children, the last time that they were truly happy

Others included pictures of family events and other things that used to happen before the deaths took place. The sun was always out in those pictures when the family was together and smiling. After they finished unpacking the pictures they went into the kitchen and living area to make dinner and lunches for tomorrow.

"So, you seemed to be getting along with Fionna."

"She's a pretty cool chick," Marshall stated as he started fixing lunch for the two while Marceline worked with chopped meat on the other counter for the burgers. "Can't wait for gym class tomorrow"

Marceline smiled, it was one of the elective courses that she and Marshall had together. So twice a week they would have gym together.

"You know that principal is going to get on us about joining something."

"Maybe we can join a school sport." Marshall suggested with a shrug, "We'll find something."

**END NOTES**

I was inspired to make Marshall Lee and Marceline sing **Super bass** after hearing **Tyler Ward, Alex G, and Eppic** sing it together. So if you guys wanna hear the song I highly recommend it. It's how I pictured these two singing it so if anyone ever wondered what it would song like, I figured this was more effective then just putting lyrics in.


	4. Chapter 4: Step in the Wrong direction

**Authors Notes**

Thanks again to all you bros reading and all you dudes giving feedback. I really love hearing from you guys.

Serafina Flame- Flame Princess

Ash Riddle- Ash

Jordon Wolf- Werewolf Queen (I know there hasn't officially been an introduction from Werewolf Queen, but she was mentioned in one episode so I decided to add her in the story.)

**Chapter 4: Taking a Step In the Wrong Direction**

"Marceline" A young voice called as Marceline turned her head from her locker toward the noise. Her and Marshall had been at this school for a few weeks now and had been introduced to many of Finn and Fionna's friends.

"Hey Kiddo, what's up?" Marceline asked as she noticed the young red-headed girl in a wheelchair coming toward her.

"I kinda need your help," The girl stated as she stopped a foot before the older black haired girl, "I left one of my textbooks in Big Brother's car and he can't come out with me to get it. Can you come with me Marceline?"

"Sure thing kid, lead the way," The younger girl smiled and started towards one of the school's handicap exits to the parking lot so that they could get the book out of Rowtag's car.

"Hey Sera, do you always have to go out this way?" Marceline asked as they exited the school in the near back of the building. There was a low fence about three feet high and barbed wire on top surrounding the small unattended garden that Marceline assumed must have been planted years ago and forgotten about.

"Yeah, this is the only handicap exit the leads to the parking lot." Serafina stated as she let the wheelchair roll down the ramp and stopped to wait for the older girl. Marceline frowned; it was unfair that the younger student had to leave school every day through this small forgotten section. Why couldn't they just get ramps by all the doors so the younger girl could come and go like all the other students at this school?

"They should change that."

"Big Brother says the same thing," Serafina laughed as she started towards the break in the fence so they could get to the parking lot.

"Hey Flame" A voice called as the two turned to see a young man about Marceline's age with a white Mohawk wearing black jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Marceline Abadeer" The white haired kid addressed, "Long time no see."

"Ash," Marceline growled in distain as she placed herself between Ash and Serafina. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well I was here to tell the young little Flame child that I need to have a word with her brother, but I suppose I should be saying hello again to you babe."

"Go to hell"

"You know him?" Serafina asked as she looked over at Marceline with a confused look.

"We used to go to school together before him, Marshall, and I got kicked out along with a bunch of his chump friends."

"Don't down play it baby, we used to date."

"Used to" Marceline reminded him, "Before I saw how much of an asshole you are. Now leave her and Rowtag alone or else."

"Or else what, you'll get your brother to kick my ass?"

"Why bother him? I'll kick it right here."

"Marceline," Serafina reached up, pulling on the sleeve of the other girl's red plaid shirt. There was a sense of urgency in her voice as Ash's two friends started to surround the two girls. Marceline and Marshall had been good the last couple of weeks and had managed to avoid getting into any trouble. But now staying on her best behavior was far from Marceline's mind.

"I don't like your tone,"

"I don't like you"

"I'm getting sick of your attitude Abadeer." Ash stated as he stood closer to Marceline, "Maybe we should fix that."

Ash nodded his head towards his friends before Marceline heard a surprised shriek, the hand on her sleeve quickly disappearing as she turned to see the two brutes had knocked the poor girl out of her wheelchair and were laughing as the girl shot them an angry look.

"What a little snot, next time she'll come out here with her brother."

"I'll kill you!" Marceline yelled as she threw a punch, fist hitting the boy square in the face. Ash staggered back a few feet before wiping blood from his chin and looking squarely at the black haired girl.

"Bad move Abadeer." Ash growled as she charged forward, Marceline side-stepped past the first blow aimed for her stomach; however, she couldn't move fast enough to avoid the second punch aimed at her temple. The blow sent her back, her right arm tangling in the barbed wire of the low fence. Without thinking the girl went to throw her right arm noticing quickly her mistake as a harsh pain rushed up her arm as the wire and barbs stuck into her arm tightly.

"DAMMIT" Marceline yelled out as she felt something hot and sticky run down her hand and fingertips. Red blood dripping down her arm as she struggled against the wire holding her

"Ash let's get out of here." One of the punks stated before Ash nodded lightly, not wanting to get caught having forced Marceline into the wire. That and he was certain her yelling would attract unwanted attention.

"Let's bounce." The three ran back towards the school building and disappeared. Serafina crawled over looking up at the black haired girl.

"Marceline stop moving!" The girl cried as blue eyes met dark brown, "I'll go get help, you stop ripping your arm up!"

"How are you going to get help?"

"Shut up and leave it to me." Serafina stated stubbornly before crawling towards the front of the school, "I can handle it."

**_B_**

"So then you divide 42 by 7 in order to find out what X is." Bubblegum stated as she took a bite of her sandwich. Finn had asked her to help him in math since it was his worst subject. She watched as Finn scribbled away at his notebook. Fingers hitting the number buttons on his calculator.

"So X equals 6?"

"Very good," Bubblegum praised with a smile as blue eyes looked up at her with cheer.

"Mathmatical" Finn cheered as Bubblegum put her own books away.

"I think that's enough for today, Finn, you did very well." Bubblegum stated as she rested her backpack on the seat beside her so there were no more books in the way.

"You guys always study this hard?" Marshall asked from his seat next to Gumball as he took a bite from his apple. "During lunch too, isn't this supposed to be a break from school?"

"Finn needed help in algebra and since Bubblegum's a genius when it comes to math and science stuff, she helps him during lunch so he gets all his homework done." Fionna explained as she watched Finn finish putting away his books and settle down to finish his lunch. "Maybe you should try studying once in a while."

"I don't know what you mean by that." Marshall smirked, "I study you all the time."

"You know that's not what I meant"

"Now now, are the two of you really going to waste a perfectly good lunch bickering?" Gumball asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"She was bickering, I was flirting,"

"Clearly," Gumball rolled his eyes at the other teen male at the table.

"…I wonder were Marceline and Serafina are." Finn interrupted as he realized the two had been gone for a long period of time. Serafina had told him that she and Marceline were going to go get a book from her brother's car however that was almost twenty minutes ago. Lunch was over soon and the two of them had yet to show up.

Marshall seemed to be thinking the same thing; he was unused to being with a group of people without his sister for a long period of time. Bubblegum looked around the courtyard trying to see if she could spot the two missing teens. Something quickly caught her eye as she looked over to see a young girl on the ground trying to crawl around the corner.

"Serafina" Bubblegum yelled as the rest of the group ran over to the girl. Finn darted ahead and was the first to reach the girl.

"What happened? Are you OK?" Gumball asked as the young girl looked up.

"Where's Marceline?"

**_R_**

Rowtag walked out the back entrance to the parking lot hoping he could catch his sister on her way back from retrieving the book. He usually had a boxing club meet every other day during lunch. This time the meet had let out a little earlier then he expected so he decided to see if he could catch up with his sister.

"Marceline" The young boy quickly noticed the wheelchair on the ground and the girl leaning heavily against the short fence with her arm bleeding. A look of panic overtook his face as he realized that his little sister was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Serafina? Is she OK?"

Rowtag quickly worked at the barbed wire trying to get it loose enough for the girl to get her arm through it without cutting it more. His eyes narrowed as he worked at the wire to get it to slacken around the girl's trapped arm. Marceline watched him wincing as he moved the wire out of her arm.

"She's fine, she went to get help."

"Well then I have to go find her…here." Rowtag stated as he managed to work the wire until it was slack around the girl's arm, "Stay here and try to keep pleasure on the wounds while I go look for Sera."

Rowtag turned and sprinted around the corner, he was quickly met by the site of the group before him a few yards away.

"Big Brother" Serafina called as she noticed the male running toward them. Marshall had offered to piggy back the young girl while Gumball stood next to Marshall in case the girl lost her balance. Finn stood on the other side of Marshall with the same intentions.

"Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, Big Brother, I'm fine, just a few scratches from crawling over." Serafina explained as a relieved smile graced the young man's face.

"Is Marceline OK?" Marshall asked quickly.

"Yeah, I got her out of the barbed wire, she's cut up but she'll be OK."

"Trade you" Marshall offered with a smirk. Rowtag gave in grinning at the other male.

"I'll give you your if you give me mine." Rowtag stated as they turned the corner, his grin quickly fading. "Where did she go?"

"Marceline" Marshall called as he allowed Rowtag to get Serafina off his back and onto the seat o the wheelchair.

**_M_**

Marceline stormed down that hallway, ignoring the pain in her arm as she focused on finding her target. Sure Ash could bully her all he wanted but she would put her foot down when it came to Serafina. The younger girl couldn't defend herself as well against Ash. It seemed to justify why Marceline wanted to go after him now.

"Ash, you coward, come back here and finish what you started." Marceline called as she caught site of the male's white hair and leather jacket. Ash turned and snarled at the oncoming girl.

"Back off Abadeer, I got class."

"Like hell you care about that!" Marceline shot back as she stopped a few feet away from the group.

"You're going to regret this." Ash warned as he came toward her, fists ready to strike.

**_M_**

The group walked into the school trying to hunt down some trace of the missing twin.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Fionna asked as the group stopped and listened.

"Fight…fight…fight!"

"Sounds like a fight," Rowtag stated as Marshall sprinted ahead until he came across a crowd of students standing in a circle cheering and chanting. Marshall pushed past them, cursing as he came to the front of the crowd.

"Marcy" He called slightly as he noticed his sister standing there with blood on her knuckles and shirt. Blood trickled down her temple and from the corner of her mouth as well as from her barbed wire cut arm. Some of the blood on her shirt was hers while some of it could be her opponent's… "Ash"

Fionna pushed to the front and stood my Marshall while the others followed in suit.

"Hey break it up! Enough" Fionna called as she stepped into the ring. The two fighting turned to her.

"She's right, this distasteful behavior will not continue." Bubblegum added from the side. "Both of you will seize this at once,"

"Back off Princess," Ash shot his was covered in blood as well, his nose and both corners of his mouth were dripping blood, "Or do you prefer President Princess? The Student Council President had no power to interfere."

"You asshole, picking fights with girls now are you!" Marshall yelled as Gumball kept him from joining the fight with an arm holding him by the elbow.

"Come on Marshall," Ash teased with a smirk, "lighten up Marshy-Boy"

"Bastard," Marceline called out suddenly before charging at the weakened boy. The very action startled Fionna and Bubblegum as Fionna side-stepped to avoid getting knocked to the ground by Marceline as she charged at Ash.

The attack was sloppy as Ash grabbed at Marceline's arm, throwing her back. This caused her to fall to the ground in a heap. She became aware that she had slid a few feet when her back hit the lockers with a loud thud. Now it was Ash's turn to go after her, he was quick as be aimed to kick her while she was down. And Marceline had nowhere to run from the incoming blow.

"STOP" A voice yelled as Marceline notice a blur of blue stop before her, blocking Ash's attack. "I WONT LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE"

_"I WONT LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE" Leroy yelled as he stood before an injured Marceline. Their father stood before them, drunk as hell with his fists clenched._

_Seven year old Marceline watched from her position on the floor. Her left wrist hurt too much to move and her whole body was sore from the beating she had just taken from her father. Marshall lay in a similar position knocked out on the floor a few feet away. Leroy was the only one who could still stand, his messy black hair sticking to his forehead as tears poured down his young face. His oversized red T-shirt clung to his body from him sweating from running around the house away from the drunken parent._

_"Leroy don't" Marceline whimpered from her place on the floor as she watched her father backhand the small boy._

"Don't," Marceline murmured as the memory faded. She looked over to see Finn standing before her with his arms stretched out to protect her. Rowtag had tackled Ash to the ground to prevent him from getting to Finn.

"Are you OK?" Marshall was next to her, a hand on her shoulder snapped her back to the present.

"Yeah,"

"Mr. Riddle" A thick voice started as Principal Phantom walked up to the scene. "Miss Abadeer, Let me save you both some time. Mr. Riddle, two weeks detention and two week suspension from the football team. Mr. Flame please let him up so he can have his friends take him to the infirmary."

Rowtag snorted as he got up, the two thugs with Ash aided him to the infirmary.

"Miss Abadeer," The principal started, "Since I see that you have been making an effort to stay out of trouble and Miss Flame here says you were trying to protect her. I will allow you a warning with a detention so you understand I am very serious when I say your punishment next time will not be so light. Now off to the infirmary with you as well."

"Here" A soft voice began as Bubblegum offered the injured girl her hand. Marceline looked at the offered hand, confused, "Come on, you're covered in blood, we need to get you cleaned and patched up."

Marceline blinked before taking the offered hand, Bubblegum and Marshall aided her in standing up before walking her to the infirmary.

**End Notes**

Alright guys, sorry it took a while to post! This fic will also be available to read on Tumblr as it will be posted on my Marceline blog,**Vampire(-)Demon(-)Marceline.(Tumblr)** ** .com** (Take out spaces and Parenthasis) all the chapters and updates are tagged "Heavy Rain" and can be seen with this extension: ** /tagged/Heavy_Rain** You can check this link if a chapter it taking a long time to come up I will probably put an update explain why there as well as the chapters.

Ya know, shameless self-promotion…you can also follow me if you like :P

Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am having difficultly capturing Flame Prince so if you guys want to tell me how I'm doing with that so far it would be gladly appreciated. Thanks guys!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

As always, thank you to everyone who read and commented I love getting feedback from you guys. Also thank you to anyone who add this to their favorite list and to those of you who follow this story, love you all I really enjoy writing this story and it means a lot to know you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Love you all!

~HinoReiFan

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Bubblegum decided half-way to the nurse that it may not be the best idea to put Marceline and Ash in a room together after the fight. Instead she took Marceline to the girls' bathroom so she could tend to the other girl's wounds by herself. She quickly sent Gumball to get a first-aid kit from the nurse's office with various things the Bubblegum would need to care to Marceline's wounds. Fionna was sent with him while Marshall went to get Marceline a new shirt from Marceline's locker. Rowtag and Serafina went to their classes with Finn, there was no need to have everyone miss class because of this.

Marceline hadn't said a word since they got there; instead she just stood there while Bubblegum waited for the promised kit. Bubblegum looked over to notice Marceline wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I got the kit," Gumball stated as he handed it off to Bubblegum, "Fionna headed back to class and the nurse said to bring Marceline to the infirmary when you're done so that she can double check and give you two notes to get back to class."

"Thank you Bubba," Bubblegum said as she took the small kit. She turned back to the black haired girl, who had yet to say a word. "Marceline, take off your sweatshirt and undershirt, their covered in blood."

The other girl's ears perked at this command, a smirk managed to make its way to her face.

"You want me to strip for you Bonnibel~" Marceline flashed the girl a grin as she raised an eyebrow. Bubblegum blushed as she pouted at the other girl.

"Do you or do you not want me to treat your injuries?"

"No need to get touché" Marceline added as she did when she was told and took off the red hoodie and black undershirt, leaving the pale skinned girl in her black bra and jeans. "Better?"

Bubblegum snorted as she stepped forward and begun to clean the cut on Marceline's temple, figuring the cut must have come from being slammed into lockers during the fight. One the cut was clean she moved down the girl's face to the cut on her lower lip.

"Ow"

"Don't move," Bubblegum scolded lightly as she placed her other hand on the opposite side of the girl's jaw to keep her from moving around too much. She dabbed at the cut with the cleaning substance on a large cotton pad. Marceline winced lightly as Bubblegum held the pad there to try to stop the bleeding. "It might be more beneficial to your health if you didn't get into these fights."

"That's no fun."

"You cut your lip pretty bad…wow no wonder your teeth are really sharp." Bubblegum noted as she noticed the other girl's sharper K9 teeth. "Almost makes you look like a vampire."

"Runs in the family,"

There was a few moment of silence, Bubblegum moving the cotton from Marceline's lip every few seconds to see if the bleeding was slowing down. Marceline studied the girl before her, How her hair wad dyed a particular color of pink, her baby blue eyes focused on the task of stopping the blood flowing down Marceline's face the shorter girl had to stand on her tip toes in order to be eye level with Marceline; the pinkette smiled as the blood stopped flowing down Marceline's lip and she focused on the cuts on her arms from the barbed wire.

"Here's the shirt" A voice called from outside the bathroom.

"Thanks Marsh," Marceline called as Bubblegum retrieved the material from the male Abadeer twin. Marshall nodded before heading back to class by himself. Bubblegum continued her tending to the other twin's arm.

"You're very lucky. The cuts are not very deep."

"Yeah, whatever"

"Don't give me that"

"What?"

"That stupid attitude that you and your brother get when you're pissed off for some reason; you better listen to me and listen to me very clearly. I will not be spoken to in that rude matter and I expect respect from you rather than hot."

"Yeah, sure thing princess," Marceline replied with a roll of her eyes, she really didn't feel like being yelled at. Not after her fight with Ash.

"Why get into such a fight anyway?"

"I told you, for fun."

A heavy sigh filled the air as the pink haired girl pinched the bridge of her noise in order to try to fight off some of the frustration that was sure to be building, "Why don't you talk to me? I mean really talk to me or anyone for that matter."

"We're talking now."

"No we're not, you are not talking rather you are trying to get me to stop talking to you about this fight."

"So what is that a problem for you princess? I don't want to talk about it and that's it."

"As student body president all the students are my concern and I am concerned for you and for Ash."

"Why the fuck would you be concerned about him?" Marceline snapped turning quickly to face the other girl. "He's a total jackass! Why are you standing here defending him?"

"Because what I saw was two people beating on each other but I also saw blood from both of you. You hurt him pretty badly and he tried to walk away. You went after him Marceline. As far as I can tell you were the one who wanted the fight to happen and I need to figure out why because I need to keep all the students here safe."

"So what I'm on probation now?" Marceline asked as Bubblegum finished wrapping Marceline's arm before backing up for a moment to allow to girl to put her shirt back on. Marceline examined her arm for a moment, noticing the expertly wrapped bandages.

"Why must you act like such a brute," Bubblegum asked as Marceline slipped her clean T-shirt over her head, "I know deep down your not like this for no reason, but I can't help you if you don't want to be helped."

Bubblegum turned and walked out of the bathroom leaving Marceline by herself. "I don't think a trip to the nurse is necessary, I suggest you go to your class and stay out of trouble."

Bubblegum turned slightly before leaving to see Marceline's reaction. The black haired girl stood there with her back to her, head slightly lowered. Bubblegum felt a moment of guilt but pushed the feeling away and continued out the door and down the hall. She couldn't help the other girl if Marceline didn't want to help.

But help with what?

Bubblegum suspected the girl of having some sort of dark reason for the way she acted. She had so many different traits. She was a puzzle or a large mathematical equation that needed to be solved.

And Bubblegum wanted to solve it.

**_F_**

"Hey Bubblegum," Fionna called as the blonde noticed the pink haired girl by her locker at the end of the day, "How's Marceline is she OK?"

"She's fine…frustrating, but fine," Bubblegum commented as she placed the remainder of her books in her backpack.

"Marshall was really pissed about her getting hurt; he was saying that if he ever caught Ash doing anything to his sister again he was going to knock him out." Fionna explained, "I've never seen him like that."

"Those two," Bubblegum started as the two walked down the hallway, "I really don't understand. Ash walked away and Marceline went after him. It was such an aggressive move on her part. I just don't understand."

"Those two sure are a mystery." Fionna giggled, "They're so radical and cool to be around. But, then they turn and do something so out of the box."

"I really wish we could learn more about them," Fionna commented as they walked out the front of the school building to meet up with Gumball, Rowtag, Serafina, and Finn. "If only there was a way to get them to hang with us."

"It took us a week to get them to sit with us for lunch." Bubblegum commented as they reached the rest of their group.

"Marshall and Marceline" Rowtag guessed as the two nodded, "Yeah, Gumball was talking about them a second ago."

"I was saying how I don't think I trust the two of them. Their actions today have been quite unpredictable." Gumball stated calmly, "But then you see how friendly they are to Finn and Serafina…they can't be too bad but"

"They confuse you too huh?" Fionna asked as the two males nodded, "Same here, we just can't get a reading on them. I was just saying that maybe we should get to know them better."

"And then Marceline can punch you out?" Gumball asked shaking his head, "This is what I mean, I can't predict them. I don't know what they might be capable of."

"That does make it difficult." Bubblegum agreed.

"But Marceline and Marshall are so cool" Serafina interjected.

"Yeah, Marceline wouldn't punch Fionna! She's a radical dame who loves to play games." Finn added with a smile.

"I know!" Fionna jumped up, "Let's do a study session at their place!"

"What?"

"Where you not listening to us Fionna?"

"Come on! You two are the ones that said that we shouldn't judge them so harshly the day they got here. So why should we start now." Fionna asked before she noticed the two black haired twins walking together, she ran up to them before the two pink haired teens could stop her and stopped just before the two. Greeted by confused blue-green eyes,

"Hey Marshall, Marceline," Fionna greeted causing a smile to form on Marshall's face.

"Hey Fi, what's up?"

"We're doing a study session tonight but we don't have anywhere to study." Fionna lied lightly as she brushed blonde hair out of her face, "We wanted to know if you wanted to study with us and maybe use your place to study for today's session."

The twins looked at each other,

"Our place isn't very big" Marshall started,

"That's fine! Please, we really want to get to know the two of you." Fionna asked flashing Marshall her baby blue eyes hoping that he would be the one to give in. She noticed Marceline roll her eye at this and turned to the female twin. "Please Marcy,"

Marceline rose an eyebrow at the nickname only her brother used on her, blue eyes bored into her darker blue-green ones asking for the permission to use their place as their meet up spot. Marshall laughed lightly under his breath at the stare off between the two. Marceline was stubborn; he knew she wouldn't be the one to give in. But Fionna there was persistent.

"Why at our place?" Marceline asked rather moodily, Fionna paid no mind to the twin's bad mood as it seemed to be due to her fight earlier that day.

"Why not?"

Another twitch of the eyebrow, Marshall laughed at his twin and patted her on the back before turning to Fionna.

"Not a big deal, you can come over." Marshall stated as Marceline whipped her head around to face him with a shocked face. "See you at five? We can cook dinner at our place if you guys want. Abadeer hospitality,"

"Abadeer what?" Marceline asked before Fionna ran back to the other excitedly.

"Come on Marcy, we need to start making some friends here." Marshall stated as the two continued their walk home. "We can just hide the pictures and stuff we don't want them to see."

"Fine, but only because clearly you like this Fionna girl~" Marceline teased with a smirk. Marshall rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Glad you're in a better mood"

**AN**

**Sorry for it being so short guys, but I have limited access to a computer right now and wanted to give you guys something since it's been a while since my last update!**


	6. Chapter 6: Study Session

Marceline was uncomfortable. That was a nice way of putting it. When Marshall had offered up their place for everyone meet up to study, Marceline didn't know they would be in the presence of this many people. She expected Bubblegum and Gumball along with Rowtag and Serafina. But she wasn't aware that Finn would be accompanying Fionna and sure didn't know that they were going to invite this other girl LSP, as she was called, to join them as well. She was, according to Fionna, a friend of Bubblegum. However Marceline couldn't see how the two of them became friends.

LSP was loud and gossiped the whole time she was here. That or make comments about how the apartment was much smaller then the usual study areas. Or she would go off about this Brad guy and so on. Marceline found it annoying.

"So you two live her by yourselves?" Fionna asked Marshall as they seemingly took a break from looking at the textbooks sprawled across the living room floor. Since the two didn't seem to have a table big enough they decided that they would all work on the floor in the living area.

"Yeah, just us. It's kinda nice." Marshall stated, "Ya know, not having to deal with other people."

"Have you two always been on your own?" Fionna asked carefully unsure whether or not it was a sore subject for the two twins.

"Naw, we used to live in a few foster homes. We got moved around a lot."

Marceline was a little surprised at how open Marshall was being, but he did always seem to be a little more open about certain things were Marceline would rather avoid it all together.

"Finn and I were moved around a little too before we got adopted," Fionna stated, "Finn was too young to remember living in the orphanage."

"Naw man, I can't remember at all what that place was like." Finn agreed finally looking away from his math textbook to join in the conversation.

"So you guys play music and stuff?" Fionna asked redirecting the conversation. Soon everyone was engaged in different conversations. Everyone but Bubblegum, who saw still typing away at her Macbook beside Marceline, thin framed pink glasses on her eyes and a focused look on her face. Marceline moved her own reading glasses off her eyes and looked over at the pink haired teen.

"Focused much?"

The pink haired girl stopped her typing and glanced over at the black haired teen. "I have a paper to finish."

Did it get like 20 degrees colder in here? Marceline thought lightly as she turned back to Finn who was telling a story about how he saved the frogs from the science classes. Bubblegum seemed to be so much colder then before Marceline had gotten into that stupid fight. But then someone else would turn to talk to her and she would warm up almost instantly. Especially when she talked to LSP.

"So is pink your natural hair color Gummy?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Bubba stated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before brushing aside the nickname the Marshall had become too used to using for him. "And no, my natural hair color is blonde, I dyed it around the same time Bonnibel did and it just stayed that way. I continued to dye it."

"I guess that's kinda badass." Marshall stated with a tilt of the head, "Why pink?"

"For breast cancer." Gumball started as Marceline picked her head up at the sound of his voice.

"I was diagnosed with breast cancer when I was 14. I survived and after I finished treatment I decided to dye my hair pink. Gumball did it with me. I remember he used to get beat up at school because he was the only guy with pink hair. But then when everyone realized what it was for, he became a hero."

"BB was like, totally cool. She didn't loose her hair like other people do when they get cancer and stuff. I told her that if she lost her hair she could totally have some of mine, that is if she didn't mind purple, but who would mind? It's totally a lumpin' hot color."

"LSP talked both of them into dying their hair." Rowtag commented, "She actually dyed it for them."

"That's totally badass!" Marshall stated with awe. Marceline turned back to Bubblegum, who had gone back to her work on the computer. How did she do that? Marceline wondered as she watched the girl type like the conversation was something much lighter then cancer.

"So you're cancer free now?" Marceline asked, voice on the softer side. Bonnibel stopped typing and looked over at the paler girl, a smile formed as she noticed the look of genuine concern on her face.

"Yes, three years cancer free." Marceline smiled at the other girl's words. It was really cool to think about. This egghead, as Marceline dubbed her, surviving something that dangerous. It wasn't every day you met a cancer surviver.

"So what's for dinner?" Marshall asked his twin from his spot on the floor.

"Whatever your making, it's your turn."

"What?"

"I cooked last night, remember?" Marceline raised an eyebrow at her brother, "That and you're the one who invited everyone. Be a good host."

"But Marcy" Marshall whined lightly making the older twin's shoulders slump. "I cooked breakfast and made lunch both days, technically I cooked more meals then you did."

Marceline huffed and stood up from her spot, catching the amused glances of Fionna and Rowtag as the two twins bickered. "Fine, I'll do it. But for future reference your not impressing anyone by not cooking for them."

Marshall glared warning his twin not to say anything about his obvious crush on Fionna. Marceline only shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to start dinner for the full house. It wouldn't take too long, Marceline was thinking that soup would fill the lot of people and she already had most of the ingredients ready.

The tile of the kitchen was cold under her bare feet as she walked into the quiet room, setting a pot on the stove and taking out all the ingredients for her asian chicken soup. It was a nice dish to have on a cool November evening. Surely that would satisfy everyone.

Marceline could hear LSP talking about Brad again, god did this girl's voice carry. Marceline shook her head as she started boiling the broth.

"So what instruments do you play Marshall?"

"All the cool ones, guitar, drums, banjo, saxophone, cello," Marshall listed, "And I sing."

"I didn't think banjo counted as a cool instrument." Rowtag stated as Marshall shot him a look, which the red-head returned.

"I make it cool" Marshall grinned as Rowtag just brushed it off.

"What about you Marceline" Finn called from the other room to the black haired girl in the kitchen.

"I play bass, piano, violin, ukulele, and flute," Marceline called from the kitchen.

"Marcy can sing too. And she can play drums, I taught her in exchange for her teaching me violin." Marshall added knowing his twin was too preoccupied cooking to remember to add it in like he did.

"How did you learn so many instruments?" Serafina asked looking up from her notebook.

"Music just came naturally to us." Marshall shrugged, "Instruments we just picked up and learned. It was easy for us."

"Something smells good." Gumball commented a bit surprised, "I suspect your sister can cook well."

"We kinda had to learn. Marcy's been cooking for as long as I can remember." Marshall stated rubbing the back of his head.

It was true, even when they still lived with their father Marceline was forced to cook. Their mom wasn't there anymore and someone had to cook dinner. She remembers being beaten every time she didn't cook up to her father's standards or when he was all around too drunk to taste the food to begin with. Marshall had started helping her in an attempt to keep her from being beaten, however it never seemed to prevent their father from chasing her down and whipping her with his belt.

Marceline pushed the thought aside as she fished enough bowls for everyone out of the cabinet.

"Want some help Marcy?" Marceline turned at the voice to see Finn standing their with his usual heroic smile on his face. Through the doorway she could see Marshall and Rowtag move the coffee table back into place, creating a space for them to eat in the living room, Bubblegum placed her laptop back in the case and aided the others in cleaning up to prepare for dinner.

"Sure kiddo," Marceline smiled as she filled the bowls with soup and placed them on the counter top.

_ "I'll take everything to the table before dad gets there." Leroy stated as he walked over to the stove where Marceline was working._

"Huh?"

"I said I'll take everything to the table." Finn repeated with two bowls in his hands as Marceline shook her head.

"Right, OK" Marceline grumbled lightly as Finn smiled and continued his job taking the food to the coffee table for everyone.

**END NOTES**

**Sorry for the late update guys! My computer crashed a year ago so I've been using my mom's. However last weekend I got a new computer and have been getting used to working it. Hopefully that means that I'll update more often!**

**School is also around the corner so updates may be a little slower because of that. **

**As always that you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really wanted to make sure you guys got an update before school and work and shit happened. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**-HinoReiFan**


	7. Chapter 7: The Worst Couple

"Hey Marceline," Marshall called the next morning as they sat their eating breakfast, "You OK? You look kinda out of it?"

Marceline looked up from her coffee and looked over at her twin, "What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday you got all distant like you were thinking about something serious, which is strange for you since your never thinking about anything serious." Marshall pointed out as he took another bite of his toast. "You didn't talk that much after dinner either."

"It's nothing...just" Marceline paused a moment, knowing that her twin would eventually find out if she tried to lie to him. That and they never really lied to each other, it was an unspoken rule that they wouldn't lie to each other. "Doesn't Finn remind you of anyone?"

"Remind me of anyone?" Marshall questioned as he tilted his head to the side, "I mean other then Fionna since they're like related but other then that?"

Marshall sat back and thought for a moment, "No, he doesn't remind me of anyone."

"oh," Marceline stated as she went back to her coffee. Now feeling a little silly that she was making a big deal of this. It was nothing, she told herself.

"Why who does he remind you of?" Blue-green eyes looked at her over in curiosity. The black haired girl just sat there staring into her black coffee.

"I don't know, it's just, he kinda reminded me of Leroy" Marceline stated as she looked away from her look-alike. Marshall sat there studying his twin slightly shocked that she had seen something in Finn that reminded her so much of their dead younger brother. Marshall thought back slightly to everything he could remember about Leroy.

"I guess they could be similar." Marshall finally spoke, "Leroy would be his age now so maybe that's why he reminds you of him?"

"Maybe,"

"Hey don't we have to go to school?"

"...fuck"

_B_

Bonnibel sighed as she watched the twins run past her and Gumball in their haste to get to class on time. Those two, they were something. She turned to Gumball who had his head down and seemed to be not in the best of moods.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" Bonnibel asked as she noticed her cousin's distress.

"Well, apparently a bunch of the girls are trying to set me up with someone again."

"You're fan club?" Bonnibel asked with a smirk as they walked down towards where the twins had speed off to earlier. "Why don't you just tell them you don't want to be set up with some other girl?"

"I tried but they insist that I need to find a "princess" for myself." Gumball stated as they walked into the classroom, watching in amusement as the twins panted in their seats from their run. The bell sounded as the pink haired teens sat down. They both chuckled at the two black haired teens desperately trying to catch their breath.

Class went by pretty quickly since they weren't doing any lab work today, much to Bonnibel's disappointment, instead they spent the class taking notes and prepping for their next lab. Bonnibel looked on to the two twins seated in front of them, Marshall wasn't really paying attention. He seemed to be in the middle of writing a song of some sort as he kept glancing out the window tapping some form of rhythm with his pencil on the desk before looking back at the paper and scribbling something down. Marceline seemed to be paying more attention then her brother, but again seemed to be working on something rather then the notes. As soon as the bell rang Marshall jumped up, seemingly having a musical breakthrough and ran out of the room leaving Marceline behind momentarily. Marceline rolled her eyes before grabbing her and Marshall's, since he ran out without it, bags before running after her brother.

"Those two," Gumball smirked and shook his head, noticing that Marceline had left her notebook on the table. He picked it up as the two cousins walked out, sure he would return it to Marceline during lunch.

_F_M_

Before lunch Marshall broke out his guitar and headed to the music room to test out his new song. He used on of the music stands to hold up his notebook filled with sheet music and began to pluck at the strings slowly before strumming at the six thin strings with his black guitar pick.

"_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water,_

_My lips have turned a shade of blue,_

_I'm frozen with this fear,_

_That you may disappear,_

_Before I've given you the truth,_

_I'll bleed my heart out on this paper,_

_for you,_

_So you can see what I can see,_

_I'm dying here,_

_Coz I can't say what I want to,_

_I'll bleed my heart out just for you,_"

Marshall picked up his pencil and made a few changed to the tone and pitch of the notes on the paper before hearing clapping coming from the doorway.

"F-Fionna?" Marshall stuttered, caught off-guard by the blonde haired girl standing in the doorway. Fionna smirked at his stutter before walking over to him,

"What? Mr. Full-of-himself-Marshall-Lee is embarrassed to be caught singing?" Fionna teased as Marshall rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No" The black haired teen lied, "I'm just surprised to see you here, I thought everyone had gone to lunch. What's a matter? Can't stand to be away from me?"

"Actually I was looking for Marceline, Gumball wanted to give her back her notebook that she left in Chemistry today. I heard you singing and thought maybe she was here with you. You sing very well Marshall, it was a very nice song."

Marshall thought for a moment, a slight blush trying to creep into his face that he forced himself to push down. "Babe, I have perfect pitch, so let me turn your tuning pegs."

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fionna yelled as Marshall made a run for the door.

_G_M_

Marceline was in a hurry to get to lunch, she was starving. She didn't even stay with Marshall to listen to his song in progress, only because she knew she would hear it plenty at home while he worked on it.

"Miss Marceline," A voice called to her as she turned to see Gumball behind her, "Hey Gummy."

"Don't call me that," Gumball stated although he sounded bored having to remind the twins over and over again to stop calling him that. He turned back on his princely smile and handed her the black notebook she left in Chemistry class. Marceline forgot she had left it there, and she was happy that someone picked it up. Someone she knew wouldn't read it.

"Thanks," Marceline stated as she took the book from the pink haired teen, real gratitude sounding in her voice. "I would have killed Marshall looking for it."

"Well, I'm glad I could return it to you," Gumball stated bowing lightly in a very prince like way, "We should get going to lunch then, the others will be waiting."

"What's in the box?" Marceline asked as she tapped the lid of a box Gumball was holding very closely to his person.

"It's a cake I made for lunch today. I'm trying out a new recipe. The sooner we get to lunch the sooner we can have cake."

"Yeah, lead the...the"

"Way?" Gumball looked as he noticed the confused look quickly taking on the teal eyed teen.

"Do you...know them?" Marceline stated motioning to something behind Gumball.

_Oh crap,_ Gumball thought as he heard a round of feminine voices talking to each other.

_B_F_F_M_R_S

"There you guys are" Finn stated as him, Serafina, Bubblegum, and Rowtag waited them as Fionna and Marshall finally got to the cafeteria. "Where is Marceline and Gumball?"

"Don't know," Marshall stated, "But I"m sure they'll get here soon enough, lets go get something to eat while we wait."

The group walked into the lunch room. No sooner did they grab their usual table did they notice the group of girls circling the newest "couple" in the lunch room.

"Is that Marcy?" Marshall asked as he motioned to the table across the room.

"And Gilbert." Bubblegum added as she noticed the two sitting their very awkwardly next to each other.

_G_M_

"How in hell's name did this happen again?" Marceline asked the pinkette as the girls around them talked to each other about the two they were now deeming a couple.

"They are so cute,"

"I'm totally shipping them"

"It's like the bad boy and good girl thing but reversed."

"I know right"

"They pulled us to the table and told us to sit here and enjoy lunch together while they watched us." Gumball stated in a less then amused state. He hated when the group of girls forced him to have lunch with a girl they wanted him to date. It was even worse now that they were trying to get him together with Marceline. Not that he had anything against her, but she was not his type, very simply put.

The girls had set his cake in the center of the table and were examining it and back to them.

"Prince Gumball why don't you and Marceline have a piece of cake?" One of the girls asked as they passed over the plate with a slice of cake in it. Gumball wasn't going to fight these girls about taking his cake from him, after all they would have given it back and they were only doing all this because they liked him. He wasn't the type to go around breaking everyone's heart. He was much too sweet for that.

"Oops, we only have one fork." Another girl stated,

"That's too bad." The first stated as she placed the one fork into the plate. "Prince Gumball you will have to feed Marceline cake."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Marceline asked slightly annoyed with these girls, she looked to Gumball to see if he would set these girls straight. "Yo Gummy are you going to say anything to your fan club here."

"What a cute nickname!" The girls cooed. Marceline only looked more frustrated as Gumball raised a hand.

"Now now girls, this really isn't necessary. Miss Marceline and I are only friends. Besides I couldn't date someone like Marceline."

"What's wrong with me?" Marceline asked slightly offended,

"Well,"

"Sorry I don't fit in with your Princess standard Gumball." Gumball flinched lightly, now he would have rather she called him Gummy. That would have sounded far less harsh coming from Marceline's tongue then Gumball.

"Miss Marceline you're misunderstanding me," Gumball started, "I like you as a friend."

"Friends, yeah right," Marceline started before turning to him, "You can't stand me just as much as Bubblegum."

"Bonnibel doesn't hate you and neither do I." Gumball stated aware of the run in's Marceline was having with the pink haired girl. Gumball didn't understand where this was coming from, they were getting along OK during the study session. But, he thought, they still weren't over the whole fight they got into about Marceline picking fights. Marceline still didn't seem to believe him as she looked away.

Gumball thought for a moment before he picked up the fork and used it to get a bite of cake onto the utensil. He looked back over at the black haired girl, "Come on,"

"You're kidding right?" Marceline asked not amused by the Gumball trying to act like a Prince to make her forgive him. It may work with other girls but it was not going to work with Marceline.

"Come on, the girls will leave us alone and we can go back to our table." Gumball stated as the girls around them nodded and watched. Marceline snorted and opened her mouth allowing the pink haired boy to feed her the cake.

"...Ew"

"Ew?" The girls around them echoed.

"Ew?" Gumball repeated the group of girls around him, "What do you mean 'ew'?"

"Dude that's gross." Marceline commented a hand over her mouth.

"My cake?!"

"Yeah it's like biting into pure sugarcane or something. Way too sweet."

"They would never make a good couple."

"Totally not shipping them anymore."

"No OTP here."

"You don't like my cake?" Gumball repeated in pure disbelief as the girls walked off to find another match for their prince, "You dislike it that much?"

"Dude you're totally hitting on my sister," Marshall snickered as he walked over.

"She doesn't like my cake,"

"We heard," Fionna commented with a slight laugh at the look on Marceline's face. "You OK?"

"Here," Bubblegum started taking a strawberry off the cake, cleaning the icing off with her finger and holding it out to the girl, "The berry taste should dial down the sweetness of the cake."

Marceline leaned forward and took the berry from the girl's hand with her teeth earning a surprised sound from Bubblegum.

"Something wrong with your hands?" Bubblegum stuttered trying to sound mad as she felt the sharp canine teeth brush her hand.

"So I'm guess the fan club didn't approve of you two." Fionna teased lightly as Marshall took the piece of cake from between Marceline and Gumball.

"We'd make a pretty bad couple."

"The worst" Marceline added as she swallowed the strawberry.

"Doesn't like my cake."

"If it helps, I think it's pretty tight," Marshall stated as he placed the now empty plate on the table, "Maybe we should date." The black haired teen added as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No" Gumball stated quickly.

"But My Prince!" Marshall called as he wrapped his arms loosely around Gumball's neck from behind.

"Don't call me that, and get off!"

**END NOTES:**

**HEY guys, thanks again for all the reviews and feedback I really apprieciate it!**

**Also I did Change Gumball's name, I went back and updated the chapters with his new name so I hope you guys like it. I renamed him Gilbert just because I thought it made more sense. Ya know coz Bonnibel Bubblegum, BB and Gilbert Gumball, GG, just to repeat that first and last name started with the same letter thing that PB has. So yeah I hope you guys don't mind the change.**

**Also hope you liked his new chapter. I wanted to get some more character development down. Sorry it's not a big Bubbline Chapter but I promise I'll add more Bubbline for the next chapter. **

**As always Love you guys and hope you enjoyed the new chappy!**


End file.
